<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Another Season After Spring by seofim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995268">Another Season After Spring</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seofim/pseuds/seofim'>seofim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But not that seriously, Crack Taken Seriously, Glenn Fraldarius Lives, Harvest Moon AU, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:54:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seofim/pseuds/seofim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When his father passes away, Felix finds himself with a farm. He didn't even know Rodrigue had a farm to pass down. </p><p>Loosely a Harvest Moon/Story of Seasons AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Another Season After Spring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The house down by the river has been uninhabited for over a decade. Its land has since been overgrown with weeds and boulders, unsightly and generally an eyesore depending on who you asked. </p><p>“I think there’s a sort of charm to it,” the tall innkeeper says with a grin as he wipes down another glass. </p><p>His companion, a beautiful woman with styled hair falling in soft waves, hums across the bar. “Might want to take a picture of it now, then,” she says. “I heard someone’s finally moving in again.”</p><p>The innkeeper raises an eyebrow. “No way. Old man Rodrigue sold the place?”</p><p>She shakes her head. “Passed it down, actually. He left it to his son in his will.”</p><p>“Oof. Gotcha.”</p><p>“Yeah, I hope the mayor’s dealing with the news well.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah. I’ll have to remember to check up on Dimitri after closing tonight. I have to say, I don’t envy the guy who has to clean up that lot. ”</p><p>“Same,” she nods. “Wonder what he’ll do with it. No one’s lived there since before he bought it and left it to nature.” She rolls her eyes. “Typical landlords.”</p><p>He agrees sagely. “Corporate greed is a disease.”</p><p>“Of course, mister innkeeper. Well, I should get going. The troupe is setting out early next morning, and I absolutely must pay a visit to my favorite blacksmith before I go.”</p><p>“Sure, Miss Dorothea,” the innkeeper winks as he takes her empty glass. “Safe travels. The town and I will mourn the absence of your enchanting voice and figure for seasons.”</p><p>She rolls her eyes. “I’ll be back in the summer, as always. Don’t bother the newcomer too much, alright?”</p><p>“Wouldn’t dream of it.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Felix wonders if, maybe, he’d been out of his mind when he agreed to spend a year fixing up the farm his father left him with no warning. His old classmates certainly think he is, but they’ve all found jobs after graduating and he still hasn’t so he doesn’t really want to talk to them at all, thanks. </p><p>Lysithea had bluntly asked him if he even knew how to farm, to which he had replied, “How hard could it be?” </p><p>Besides, no one said anything about farming extensively. He’s just going to move over to the town his father had visited more than his own son, renovate the place (somehow), profit (probably), and leave next Spring. How hard could it be?</p><p>Very hard, is evidently what Glenn thinks as he drives them both down to Coinnle Corra. </p><p>“I dunno, Fe,” he says with his eyes on the road, “you know I’ll support you in all of your earthly endeavors, but promise me you’ll let me know if you ever need help with anything, okay?”</p><p>“Yes, Glenn,” he replies like he’s a teenager again and not a 26-year-old adult with a Master’s degree but no viable prospects other than this one. Truthfully, he has no intention of asking his successful self-starter of a brother for anything. </p><p>“That was one of the least convincing promises I’ve ever heard.”</p><p>Felix huffs. “I can try harder.”</p><p>Glenn sighs. “I’m just concerned, alright? Farm life is going to be different from living in the city. But at least I won’t have to worry about your company. The townspeople are great; they’ll help you with anything you need.” </p><p>Felix says nothing, because he has no intention of going out of his way to interact with people in town either.</p><p>“They’re old-fashioned, but simplicity is nice sometimes too,” his brother continues. “You probably don’t remember, but you and the mayor met as kiddos. He’s a nice guy, so you should make sure to stop by at some point to say hi.”</p><p>The road to Coinnle Corra stretches far into backcountry, and it feels a bit like driving backwards into the past. By the time they arrive at Felix’s new home, they’re deep into farmland, with hardly a telephone pole in sight. </p><p> </p><p>When he’d heard of the dilapidated state both the house and lot were in, he’d used some of the funds his father had left him to fix the place up. Ultimately, this just means that it is now moderately liveable, and there’s still a lot of work ahead of him. Glenn grimaces as if he’s being forced to give his little brother away to a particularly unsatisfactory suitor, but helps him carry his belongings into the cottage.</p><p>“Did you just hire the cheapest service you could find or something? They didn’t even paint the outside of the house.”</p><p>Felix shrugs. “I’ll do it myself.”</p><p>“You know…”</p><p>“If my delicate sensibilities can’t handle a year on a farm and I need to come crying back to the city, yes, I’ll let you know, Glenn.”</p><p>Glenn draws him into a hug and squeezes his shoulders. “You know I worry about your delicate sensibilities.”</p><p>Felix gives him a light punch on his chest as he turns to leave. </p><p>“Don’t forget to write!”</p><p>“Yeah, I got it.”</p><p>“Don’t forget that I love you!”</p><p>“Love you too.”</p><p>It’s dark out as Felix watches his brother drive away. He takes one look at the mess of a field outside his door and decides to pass out on his bed and deal with everything in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>At 6 AM, Felix crawls out of bed and slugs to the kitchen. He’s barely finished scarfing down the premade breakfast Glenn had left him when he hears an unexpected knock on his door.</p><p>He pauses and goes to the entrance slowly, warily opening his door. Who in their right mind would try to visit at this ungodly hour?</p><p>Evidently this tall, blond man who stands in front of him with a polite smile on his face as he holds out his hand. “Good morning!” the man says a little too loudly for 6 AM in the morning. “I am Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, the mayor of Coinnle Corra. I was told you would be moving in today, and I wanted to extend a warm welcome.”</p><p>Felix blinks the sleep out of his eyes and stares at the hand being extended to him. He gives it one solid shake. </p><p>This is good enough for the mayor, apparently, who is still talking. “I was told we were introduced once before, when we were children! It’s a pleasure to meet your acquaintance again. I hope your move was not too tiring and that you were able to get a good night’s rest. May I interest you in some tools?”</p><p>“What,” is all Felix manages.</p><p>Dimitri cheerfully hands him a bag with what looks like a hammer, an axe, a watering can, and some other items he can’t quite make out. “Think of it as a gift from the town! To assist with your farming.” He eyes the field next to the house. “Speaking of, have you decided on a name for your farm yet?”</p><p>Felix stares down at the bag in his hands, and then back to Dimitri, who has taken out a pen and notepad. “Uhhh. I have to name it?”</p><p>“Yes, I will need to write it down in the town records, and it will be useful when negotiating with vendors.”</p><p>There’s a long, drawn out silence as Felix’s brain putters out into a blank screen. He hadn’t thought this would be necessary, especially since he is only planning on owning the land for one year. “What if I don’t name it,” he mutters at the end.</p><p>“Er,” Dimitri starts with a bit of confusion. “I will still need to write it down as something.”</p><p>“Any name will do?”</p><p>“Sure,” the mayor replies.</p><p>“Then just call it Farm,” Felix nods.</p><p>He watches as Dimitri gingerly pens out <em> Farm Farm </em> on his notepad, and then tucks it into his shirt pocket. “Many thanks,” he says, giving Felix a smile. “Well, I will leave you to your work now! Please do not hesitate to come to the town hall if you ever require assistance. When you have the time, feel free to familiarize yourself with what the town has to offer. The rest of the villagers have heard of your move and are excited to welcome you.”</p><p>Dimitri then gives him a small nod and heads back up the road, leaving Felix with a sack of mystery tools and many questions that he doesn’t particularly feel like finding anyone to ask.</p><p>All of the tools clang on the ground as he upturns the sack and lets them fall. He stares at the field, and then back at his tools. </p><p>Hefting what seems like a flimsy axe in his hands, he sets his sights on the logs cluttering up the plot. Might as well start there, he thinks. It’s not like he has anything else to do.</p><p> </p><p>Felix chops and hacks until he clears out a small fraction of plot, and then is too exhausted to move.</p><p> </p><p>He turns in for bed at 2 pm.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Originally this was supposed to be a Rune Factory AU, but it ended up petering out into Just Farming. Sorry, Felix. You might not get to swing swords around in dungeons but you'll still get those heart events whether you're looking for them or not.</p><p><a href="http://twitter.com/seofim">seofim</a> and <a href="http://twitter.com/fimbulyeetr">fimbulyeetr</a> on twitter</p><p>Thank you Jas for beta-ing this for me!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>